Night Has Fallen
by xXScream4Xx
Summary: The first chapter is a preview! NO DEATHS! Just Good VS. Evil! And my three OC's are going to kill all of the Samurai Rangers, but will they prevail?
1. Chapter 1 Preview

_**A/N: This is a preview!**_

"JAYDEN HELP ME!" Emily screamed as Desouler was pulling her into a dark cave. _Fade to black._

"So rangers why don't you come out and play?" Xrand said as he shot the Shiba house with his bow. _Fade to black._

"Don't let me die Jayden." Emily said as Jayden held Emily in his arms. _Fade to black._

Rector walked up to Antonio from behind and said, "Die ranger!" Antonio spun around to see a saber coming down on him. _Fade to black._

"Death is your friend." Rector said as Jayden held his spin sword at Rector protecting Emily. _Fade to black._

"Master Xandred, you are a fool for letting the rangers beat you." Rector said as he slashed Xandred. _Fade to black._

"It's the end for you ranger." Xrand said as he held his saber at Mia's throat. _Fade to black._

**Watch out for the first chapter!**


	2. The Night Is Alive

**_selena aka selena1angel: Thanks for your review!_**

**_Silverwolforever: Thanks and here that update!_**

**_Carrie Moonstone: Thanks for your review!_**

**_windrangeryellow: Antonio's not dead! Thanks for your rreview!_**

It was night at the Shiba house and all of the ranger and Ji were in bed; but beware the night it can come alive and it can be haunting; "Jayden," Emily said as she ran up to his bed.

"Yeah Emily?" Jayden said as he slowly leaned up.

"I heard something moving in the training room." Emily replied holding her teddy-bear closer to herself.

"Okay let's have a look." Jayden said then he got out of his bed and walked down to the training room in the Shiba house.

When Jayden got to the training room he turned on the light and he saw...Nothing, "Emily there's nothing here." Jayden said as he turned around to face her.

"But I heard something!" Emily said still holding onto her bear.

"Go back to bed." Jayden said then he turned off the light and they went back to bed.

When Jayden and Emily went back to their beds and went to sleep; Jayden was having a nightmare, "No! Don't hurt Emily or I will kill you!" Jayden said in his sleep tossing and turning.

Then Jayden quickly sat up, "It's all a dream, it's all a dream." Jayden said to himself then he laid back down in his bed.

Then Jayden heard Emily's voice, "Jayden, Jayden."

"Emily?" Jayden said as he quickly sat back up.

Jayden saw Emily standing right beside him; Jayden got up and asked, "Emily what are you doing here?"

"I'm not Emily." The figure said as it grabbed Jayden's throat and threw him through the wall, "AHH!" Jayden screamed as he went through the wall.

"SHHH! Don't we don't want to wake up the others." The figure said then it disappeared when all of the other samurai rangers including Ji ran into the room.

"Jayden what happened?" Kevin asked as he and Mike pulled Jayden out of the wall.

"I don't know, there was this figure that sounded and looked like Emily, but it was not Emily." Jayden replied as Kevin and Mike laid him down on Jayden's bed.

In a place that looked like hell a figure that looked and talked like Emily turned into a monster that was dark purple, knight's armor, with black metal gauntlet's, and a battle ax on his back, "Xrand!" The figure said as he walked into a dark room with torches that had dark green flames coming out of them.

"Yes, master Rector." Xrand said as he came into the room and knelt down on one knee in front of Rector.

**_Let me see here this is chapter two (one) so watch out for chapter three (two)!_**


	3. Kevin's Nightmare

_**BluePinkRanger: Thanks! I'm glad you found it weird because that's what I intended it to be.**_

_**Silverwolforever: Thank you and it will keep on getting better!**_

_**gogoggo: Thank you, I'm glad you found it interesting.**_

"I want you to go down and torment the blue ranger." Rector said as lhe leaned up in his throne.

"Yes master, I will do as you please." Xrand said then he got up and walked out and faded away into the night.

At the Shiba house Ji had already patched up Jayden and now Jayden was lying in his bed, "Ji what do you think master Xandred is up to?" Jayden asked as he turned his head to face Ji, who was sitting in a chair next to Jayden.

"I'm not sure Jayden, but it must not be good." Ji replied leaning forward in his chair and looking thoughtfully at Jayden.

When all of the rangers were asleep again Xrand came in and walked to Kevin; put his hand on Kevin's head, "Sweet dreams of the destruction of the Power rangers," Xrand said then he took his hand off of Kevin's head.

"And when he dreams he gets killed he will never wake up." Xrand said then he chuckled a little bit, but quickly stopped.

Kevin was tossing and turning in his bed dreaming about his friends getting beat up and dieing, but before he got killed he rolled out of his bed and woke up and screamed, which woke up all of the others and they came rushing into the room even Jayden, "Kevin what's wrong?" Emily said as she sat down beside him and grabbed his hand.

"It's-it's, I had a dream of you all getting killed! It was awful!" Kevin said as he looked up at the others; Mia sat down on the other side of Kevin and gave him a big hug.

"Thank you." Kevin said looking down at the floor.

"There is something evil going on and I believe it might be still here in this house," Ji said then he walked outside and made a symbol, "There now that nighlock can't escape."

Then Ji went back into the Shiba house, "Ji what did you do?" Jayden asked limping over to him.

"I made a symbol so if the tormenter is a nighlock which he most likely is he can't escape," Ji replied walking over to the book-case and pulling a book from it, opened it up, and showed Jayden the symbol, "There that symbol."

_**Watch out for chapter four (three)!**_


	4. Xrand VS Mike

**_Silverwolforever: Thank you for reviewing and here's that symbol, but does it work? I was just wondering would you like me to help you with your story or would you enjoy it more to write it yourself?_**

**_BlueRedPinkRanger: Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you're finding it intersting!_**

**_selena aka selena1angel: Thanks for your review! And I'm glad it's getting good and I'm glad you are likeing it!_**

**_windrangeryellow: I'm glad you're liking it and you're finding it interesting, since this is one of my darkest stories ever or at least I hope everyone finds it that way._**

**_JemilyAndMemilyRock13: I really like being told that I'm amazing! It means a lot!_**

"Wow neat symbol, it's three stars all put together in a shape of a weird diamond." Jayden said looking at the book over Ji's shoulder with his hands behind his back.

Then Kevin got up off the floor and started screaming, "KEVIN! What's wrong buddy?" Mike said running over to Kevin with the rest of the Samurai Rangers including Ji.

"There it is!" Kevin screamed pointing at nothing, and then he fainted and fell to the floor.

Then Mia looked in her favorite frying-pan, "Who left this note in here?" Mia asked as she pulled the note out and read it.

Mia turned around and read it aloud, "Dear Mia, your cooking stinks and you ARE the worst pink ranger eva." Then Mia put her hands to her face and started to cry.

Jayden went over to Mia and hugged her, "Now I want you to stop crying you are a very good pink ranger." Jayden soothed as he sat her down in a chair.

"What about my cooking?" Mia asked wiping a tear from her eye while sniffling.

"Well...Yeah." Jayden said as he squatted down beside her, but he knew he was lying.

Then an earthquake started but it quickly stopped, "WHOA! What was that all about?" Mike as he got back up off the floor holding the back of his head.

"So rangers why don't you come out and play?" Xrand said as he shot the Shiba house with his bow.

Emily and Mike were the first ones to run outside and morph, "HEY FREAK!" Mike said as he hit Xrand with his forest spear.

Then Desouler flew out of nowhere and grabbed Emily and flew off with her, "Hey bcome back!" Mike screamed trying to catch them but it was too late.

"NNOOO!" Mike screamed as he fell on his knees and hands.

"Do I smell love in the air?" Xrand as he shot Mike and Mike went off of his knees and hands and went flat on the ground as the shot him.

"OW!" Mike screamed then he quickly got off the ground and turned around, while picking up his forest spear.

"What are you going to do to me?" Xrand asked pointing his black night bow at Mike.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Mike screamed as he charged Xrand.

"Oh please." Xrand said as he shot Mike but Mike was so angry and so pumped up it didn't seem to affect him.

When Mike got close enough he turned his forest spear into his spin sword and slashed Xrand numerous times in the chest.

Xrand fell to the ground and went through the ground back where he came from, "Come back here!" Mike screamed as he tried to keep Xrand from going through but it was too late Xrand was gone so Mike demorphed.

**_Watch out for the next chapter!_**


	5. The Search For Emily Begins

**_BlueRedPinkRanger: Xrand is not only a jerk but he's a psychopathic killer!_**

**_ForeverEm: I know I wish I could have Deouler bring Em back, but I have a better idea!_**

**_Carrie Moonstone: THANKS CARRIE! I really like it when I see you review because I know you don't hate me! The attempt to rescue her has started!_**

**_Silverwolforever: Thank you for your review!_**

**_JemilyAndMemilyRock13: Thanks! I have to say that you are amazing in your stories as well! I think you're better with romance than I am._**

**_Hog: Thanks! I haven't seen you in a while! _**

**_Great: THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!_**

All of the Samurai rangers ran outside and saw Mike getting up, "Mike did I see Desouler take Emily?" Mia asked grabbing onto Mike's right arm.

"It can't be Desouler! He's dead!" Kevin said looking around and at the other rangers with both of his hands unfolded holding his left hand in Mike's face and the right hand pointing at the sky.

"All I know is that there's something weird going on around here, and get your hand out of my face!" Mike replied smacking Kevin's hand away from his face and standing up all the way.

"Guys we need to focus on getting Emily back!" Jayden said pushing the two apart because he saw that they were going to punch each other.

Then Jayden and Mia went to go find Emily, while Mike and Kevin stayed behind to protect the Shiba house; meanwhile in the underworld, Rector was looking into his hand and saw that Jayden and Mia were going to save Emily, "Oh how precious, the red and pink samurai rangers going to save their friend." Rector said sitting on his throne.

Then Xrand walked in, "Master, has Desouler returned yet?" Xrand said kneeling down on his right knee and holding his head down.

Rector leaned fiercely up in his throne, "NO!" Rector screamed getting in Xrand's face with both of his hands on the arms of his throne.

"Okay...Master." Xrand said as he got back up and walked out with both of his hands in fists, grumbling.

Meanwhile Jayden and Mia were walking through a forest with wolves howling and creepy noises, "Jayden when will we be out of this place? It's creeping me out." Mia asked looking all around still morphed.

"Don't worry Mia we're almost out." Jayden replied still morphed and still walking through the forest looking straight ahead.

Then wolves jumped out of nowhere with red glowing eyes, but Jayden pulled out his fire smasher and smacked them all away (that part was not important so that's why I ended it quickly), "Jayden you're so brave!" Mia said running up to him and hugging him.

"Brave? I'll show you brave!" Xrand said coming out of nowhere holding his saber down at the ground with his right hand and his left hand curled up in a fist pointing at the ground.

Jayden jumped into his fighting stance and turned his fire smasher back into his spin sword holding over his right shoulder with both of his hands, "What do you want?" Jayden asked as he stood perfectly still as he stood in his fighting stance.

"I want to destroy you." Xrand said then he charged Jayden; Jayden quickly moved out of the way when Xrand got close enough and slashed Xrand across his back.

Xrand groaned in pain when Jayden did that; Xrand spun around, but when he looked around Jayden and Mia were both gone, "I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS!" Xrand screamed loudly into the night sky with his head up in the air.

_**Watch o**_u_**t for the next chapter!**_


	6. Jayden's Idea To Save Emily

**_A/N: Thank you who have/has reviewed!_**

* * *

><p>Then Xrand went back into the underworld (or hell) and went to Rector, "Master I have failed you, the Red Ranger and the Pink Ranger got away." Xrand said kneeing down on one knee with his head down again.<p>

Rector got up off of his throne and kicked Xrand out of the way; Xrand slid across the floor and hit the wall, "You will pay for that." Xrand mumbled under his breath as he got back up off the floor.

Meanwhile Jayden and Mia saw Desouler flying with Emily in his arms knocked out, "Jayden look! There she is!" Mia said trying not to be too loud, and with that Jayden and Mia took off running as fast as they could to follow Desouler who was taking Emily somewhere.

After a few yards Mia tripped over her own feet and went to the ground with a thud, "Jayden help!" Mia cried but she wasn't too loud because Jayden was not that far away.

Jayden turned around and helped Mia back up and they took off running again it seemed like the running was endless and that there was no end in sight, but Desouler finally got to a dark cave, "Come on Mia! We're almost there!" Jayden said as they began to get close to the cave.

Desouler landed and began to walk in at that same time Emily woke up and Jayden was right behind Desouler; Emily jumped out of Desouler's arms and began running for Jayden, but Desouler quickly spun around and grabbed Emily's right arm, "JAYDEN HELP ME!" Emily screamed as Desouler was pulling her into the dark cave.

Jayden tried to run to Emily, but Desouler hit Jayden back with his tail, "OW!" Jayden screamed as he flew back and hit Mia and they both went rolling off but quickly stopped rolling and got back up.

"Jayden look!" Mia screamed pointing at the entrance of the cave, it was blocked by a lot of rocks.

"NO!" Jayden screamed then he ran up to the rocks pulled out his spin sword and began slashing the rocks as many times as he could, but it was no use, Emily was trapped inside with Desouler.

Then Mia ran up to Jayden and grabbed him around the waist and fell down to the side taking Jayden down with her, "What was that for!" Jayden screamed getting back up off the ground.

"Jayden you're out of control! You need to calm down so we can think of a way to save Emily!" Mia said also getting off of the ground and brushing herself off then picking her spin sword.

"You're right, let's look for a weak spot and try to get in like that." Jayden replied putting his spin sword away and turning his back to Mia to look at the cave with his right hand up to the chin part of his helmet and his left hand was resting on his spin sword.

Then Mia spotted semi lose rock, "Hey Jayden there's one!" Mia said pointing a the rock with her index finger and walking over to the lose rock.

Jayden and Mia struggled to get the rock out but it was no use even the losest rock they could find was not even going to budge, "It's no use we got to try something else." Jayden said out of breath and leaning against the rocks.

Then they saw Antonio coming morphed, "Hey Jayden! Antonio's coming!" Mia yelled pointing at Antonio with her index figer on her right arm and taking two steps forward then stopped.

When Antonio got to them he was out of breath but managed to speak, "Guys you need get out of here, there's a bunch of moogers coming this way." Antonio said then he fell to the ground still morphed.

"Jayden we need to get Antonio out of here!" Mia screamed then Jayden and Mia got Antonio to a bushy place and hid him there so he would be safe.

Jayden had an idea so he and Mia went back to the cave and when they got back there they didn't have to wait long for the moogers to show up, "There they are." Jayden said as he pulled a disk off of his belt and put it on his spin sword and then pulled out the spin sword; Mia did the same at the same time.

The moogers began to slowly aproach the Jayden and Mia, "Get ready Mia." Jayden said as he rested the spin sword on his shouler standing perfectly still getting ready for the moogers to attack.

"I'm so ready." Mia replied holding her spin sword out with both of her hands standing perfectly still also getting ready for the moogers to attack.

The moogers quickly charged at Jayden and Mia, "NOW!" Jayden screamed as they both jumped out of the way when the moogers got close; the moogers then slashed the lose rock sending it flying.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Watch out for the next chapter! Which will be coming soon!<em>**


	7. Jayden Saves Emily

**_A/N: Thank you all so much for reviewing! This is not gonna end soon! So I hope everyone's happy with that!_**

* * *

><p>When the rock went flying all of the other rocks fell down on the moogers crushing them, "WOW! What a plan!" Mia said as she and Jayden got up off the ground and carefully went inside.<p>

When they got inside they saw Emily was tied against a wall in the cave with her head hanging down; Jayden carefully went over to the knocked out Emily and began to untie her from the wall when Mia started screaming, "JAYDEN! HELP ME!"

Jayden quickly spun around to see Desouler had picked up Mia and was holding her up with his right hand, "What's wrong Red?" Desouler said walking over to Jayden and gave out a laugh when Mia tried to get out of his hand.

"Let her go!" Jayden screamed pulling a disk off of his belt and putting it on his spin sword and pulling out his spin sword and resting it on his shoulder ready to slash Desouler.

"I'm not scared of you!" Desouler said as he threw Mia hard into the cave wall with Emily and pulled out his whip, "Let's see how strong you are Red Ranger."

"I'm stronger than you'll ever be!" Jayden screamed as he charged Desouler and began to slash everything that was in front of him.

Jayden was hit hard by Desouler's fist and was sent flying into the wall about three yards from Mia and Emily, "How does it feel to be beaten Red?" Desouler said as he whipped Jayden a couple of times in the chest with his whip.

"I'm not beaten yet." Jayden said as he got back up and turned his spin sword into his fire smasher and charged Desouler again.

Desouler tried to whip Jayden but Jayden was using his fire smasher as a shield and when Jayden got close he hit Desouler as hard as he could with his fire smasher; Desouler straggered back a few steps but never fell down.

"Why you little! AHHH!" Desoler said holding his head up in the air screaming as loud as he could with his wings spread out and live fire going everywhere and the ceiling of the cave was creaking.

"I gotta get the girls out of here!" Jayden said as he untied Emily carried her out side and when he ran back in for Mia the ceiling of the cave was beginning to fall in so he ran over to Mia, picked her up and got her out.

When he got Mia out the cave, ceiling gave in all the way, but Desouler flew out of the rubble and went into the underworld, "Now I need to get these two back to the Shiba house and I also need to get Antonio back too, tonight will be a long night." Jayden said as he picked up Emily and Mia started walking back to the Shiba house.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Watch out for the next chapter!<em>**


	8. Antonio's Lost

**_A/N: Sorry this is short I've been writing another fanfic that will be published on Halloween (or sometime soon), but as soon as I'm done with writing it I will be doing longer chapters for this._**

* * *

><p>When Jayden was going back to the Shiba house with Emily and Mia he was stopped by Xrand, "Going somewhere?" Xrand said as he got into his fighting stance.<p>

"BACK OFF XRAND!" Jayden screamed as he quickly laid the girls down on the ground and pulled a disk off of his belt and put it on his spin sword and then he pulled his spin sword out and let it rest on his shoulder.

"I WILL NEVER BACK OFF!" Xrand screamed as he charged Jayden and tried to slash Jayden across the neck but Jayden blocked it with his spin sword.

"I will win!" Xrand screamed as he and Jayden quickly tried to slash each other but they both quickly block each other's blows, "DIE RANGER!"

"You die first Xrand!" Jayden said as he spined the disk on his spin sword, "Blazing strike!"

Jayden hit Xrand with that sending him flying into a tree and then he fell out of the tree and hit the ground hard, "You'll pay for that!" Xrand screamed as he got back up and went back into the underworld (or hell).

"Now I got to get these two back." Jayden said as he picked them both back and began carrying them back to the Shiba house again.

When Antonio woke up he jumped up and looked around, "Where's everybody? A better question is where am I?" Antonio said to himself as he looked around still morphed.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sorry it was short but remember once I have my horror fanfic done I will have more time to do this! <em>**


	9. Emily Finds Everone Beat Up

**_A_****_/N: Sorry it has taken me so long to update, but I am now going to twist the plot a little so it's more interesting. NO ONE IS DEAD!_**

**_BlueRedPinkRanger: Here's more! And keep those reviews coming!_**

**_Carrie Moonstone: I'm glad you're liking this story! THANK YOU and keep those reviews coming!_**

**_selena aka selena1angel: Thank you!_**

**_ForeverGold: Thank you! I also think it's good to have action every once and a while!_**

* * *

><p>When Jayden came back with the girls he saw Ji lying on the floor knocked out, "MENTOR!" Jayden screamed then he sat the girls on the floor and ran over to Ji who had cuts and bruises all over him.<p>

"Mentor talk to me!" Jayden as he got Ji off of the ground laid him down in his bed.

Then Ji woke up, "Get the..." Ji said in a low voice then he went back into being knocked out again.

Emily then woke up and got off of the floor, "Where is everybody?" Emily said as she began to walk around the Shiba house when she got to Mike's room she saw that there was a broken picture on the floor so she picked it up; it was a picture of Emily that Mike had so she put it on a nearby table.

Then someone grabbed her from behind and pulled her back, "LET GO OF ME!" Emily screamed as the being pulled her back.

Then Emily's hands/wrists slipped out of the hands of the person; Emily spun around to face the person and she saw that no one was there, so she began to look around using her left hand to rub her right wrist.

When she was walking around she went to where Ji kept his knives she saw they all were there but one, "Oh-no." Emily said in shock as she stared at the place where the missing knife should be.

Then she heard footsteps behind her; Emily quickly turned around to just catch a glimpse of a black figure zooming by, "Uh, Kevin that's not funny." Emily said looking around with her eyeballs and slowly backing up closer to the knives on the table.

Then Emily heard some moaning, "Who's making that sound?" Emily said as she walked closer to the sound.

Then she looked underneath a bed and she saw Kevin lying underneath it; bloody and bruised badly, "KEVIN!" Emily screamed as she grabbed his left arm and slowly pulled him out (because she's a girl) from underneath the bed.

"Kevin are you okay? Kevin speak to me." Emily said as she wiped off his face.

Kevin didn't say a word, then Emily heard something glass break so she got up and went to the sound and she saw that a vace was on the floor, "I doubt Mike will buy a new one again." Emily said then she went back to Kevin who was gone.

Then she heard footsteps behind her; so she quickly turned around to see a black figure with a white mask holding a knife going to stab her, "AH!" Emily screamed as she fell to the floor holding her ears.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Antonio is lost and the fellow rangers are badly injured! How will the rangers beat this? Watch out for the next chapter!<em>**


	10. Vampire Emily

**_A/N: Thank you all who have/has/had reviewed!_**

* * *

><p>The knife luckily missed her; Emily quickly scrambled to her feet and began to run from the figure who was chasing her, then Mike jumped out of a locked closet morphed and slashed the figure with hid spin sword, "Take that!" Mike said as he slashed the figure.<p>

"You fool." The figure said as he ripped off his black clothes and there stood Xrand holding a big bloody butcher knife.

"You're the fool!" Mike replied as he swung at Xrand again, but Xrand ducked and then rammed Mike with his head.

Mike got rammed into the wall, "OWW!" Mike screamed as he went threw the wall and hit the ground.

"HA!" Xrand said as he turned to Emily to only see her already morphed and holding her spin sword at him.

"What are you going to do with that?" Xrand asked as he walked a few steps closer to her.

"I'm going to destroy you once and for all!" Emily replied as she charged Xrand and slashed him numerous times.

Xrand backed up a couple of feet then he ran super fast past Emily holding his knife out and slashed her; Emily fell to the floor and demorphed, "I'm done here." Xrand said as he went back to the underworld (or hell).

Then Jayden came out of Ji's room and saw Emily lying on the floor in a different spot and then he saw Mike lying on the ground moaning, "What happened?" Jayden said as he picked Emily up and laid her down on a bed then git Mike back in the house.

Meanwhile Antonio was walking around morphed wondering where he is, "Where the heck am I?" Antonio said to himself again angrily.

Then Rector came out of nowhere, and then he saw Antonio walking around so Rector walked up to Antonio from behind and said, "Die ranger!" Antonio spun around to see a saber coming down on him.

"WHAT?" Antonio said as he jumped out of the way and rolled on the ground then got back up and pulled out his blade.

"Die!" Rector said as he ran up to Antonio and did a flying kick at him sending Antonio flying into a tree.

"OW!" Antonio said as he fell to the ground but quickly got back up and charged Rector.

Rector and Antonio blocked each other's slashes and ran all over the forest, and then Antonio ran into the pitch black forest and got away, "I WILL KILL YOU! I WILL!" Rector screamed into the night sky.

* * *

><p>Jayden put a rag on Emily's forehead then he left and when he left Emily woke up with red eyes and with fangs, "See you Jayden." Emily said as she sat up and ripped the rag off of her forehead and got up out of bed.<p>

When Jayden got back demorphed he saw Emily was gone, "Emily where are you?" Jayden said as he looked around.

When Jayden had his back to the door Emily snuck in behind him and was going to bite his back but Mike grabbed her waist and pulled her back, "LET ME GO!" Emily said as she began kicking her legs in the air.

"Not unless you learn not to bite people." Mike replied as he gently threw her down in a chair and then Jayden did a symbol power on her.

"Symbol power, return!" Jayden said then he smacked the symbol turning Emily back from being a vampire.

"Jayden? Mike? What happened?" Emily asked as she blinked her eyes a couple of times and then she got up.

"You were a vampire!" Mike said as he wrapped his arm around Emily.

"Oh, are you sure that I'm not one anymore?" Emily said as she opened up her mouth and almost bit Mike's neck, but Mike jumped away from Emily and Jayden ran out and pulled Mike out with him and shut the door and locked it.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Okay Antonio is really lost and Emily is a vampire and Ji is not awake yet, WHAT? What I am I doing? Watch out for the next chapter!<em>**


	11. A Few Changes

_**Sorry for the long wait for an update (hey that rhymes)!**_

_**ShinkenMagiPink and bluepower: Sorry you don't like, maybe this chapter will be better than the last one in your eyes.**_

_**And thank you all who have read, reviewed, and liked it! And those who didn't review but still read and liked it, Thank you as well for sticking with this when it got slow! Enough of me babbling let's get the show on the road!**_

* * *

><p>"Man that was close!" Mike said as he slightly bent over and put his hands on his knees.<p>

"I know but she's trapped in there so all we have to do now is just think of a way to get her back," Jayden replied just staring at the door.

"Like what?" Mike said standing straight up and looking at Jayden like he's insane.

"I'm not sure yet," Jayden replied then he sat down in a chair thinking hard.

"Want me to help you?" Came an evil voice; Mike and Jayden turned their heads to see Emily standing behind them!

"How did you do that?" Mike said as he pointed his index finger at her and backed away from her.

"I can do whatever I want and wherever I want." Emily replied as she grabbed Mike's arm and flipped him over onto his back.

"OW!" Mike screamed when he hit the floor.

Jayden then got up out of the chair and grabbed both of Emily's arms, "Emily stop it!" Jayden said as he threw her down in another chair.

"NEVER!" Emily screamed then she jumped up but when she did a streak of blinding light hit her and she fell to the ground.

Jayen did the symbol power again and this time it worked, "What happened?" Emily asked as she got out of the chair.

"You were a vampire or a vampiress." Mike replied as he put his arm around her again Emily just smiled this time.

Meanwhile Antonio was in a mud puddle, "YUCK!" Antonio said when he got his unmorphed head out of the mud.

"What's the matter ranger? You stuck." A female voice said from behind Antonio who was/is lying in the mud.

Antonio pulled himself out as fast as he could and turned around to see Dayu standing there, before Antonio could do anything Dayu grabbed his right arm and pulled him all the way out of the mud, "You're welcome." Dayu said then she went through a gap.

_'Why did she help me and just take off like that?'_ Antonio thought to himself as he looked at the spotfor a moment then he ran off.

Meanwhile in the netherworld Xandred was drinking his medicine, "Ugh, my head is still pounding." Xrandred said weakly as he handed Octoroo his dish to fill it back up with medicine.

Then Rector went inside the boat, "Hello Master Xandred." Rector said as he crossed his arms; Xrandred got up and walked over to Rector when Rector came in.

"Who are you? Since you seem to know who I am." Master Xandred said as he looked Rector up and down and put his right hand on his saber as he was doing that.

"I am Rector the ruler of all what is disgusting and indecent!" Rector replied as he looked Xandred up and down as well.

"No you're not! I am the ruler of all what is disgusting and indecent! Plus I'm smart as well!" Xandred replied as he threw his arms around as he talked.

Rector pulled out his saber, "Master Xandred, you are a fool for letting the rangers beat you." Rector said as he slashed Xandred.

Xandred fell to the deck of the boat, "OOWW!" Xandred roared as he hit the deck and he was also kicking his legs.

"Now noodle-face, will you join and help me or will I kill you like I'm going to kill Xandred?" Rector asked as he pointed his saber at Xandred who was lying on the deck.

"Uh, uh, I think I'll join you." Octoroo reluctantly said as he looked down for a moment then he looked back up at Rector.

"You good for nothing traitor!" Xandred screamed as he jumped up and left the boat and went to the rock shore where the moogers come out from.

"I got to find out a way on how to get my empire back." Xandred said to himself as he looked around himself in fear and in thought.

Meanwhile back on the boat some of the moogers that were on the boat didn't like their new leader so they rebelled! Three moogers charged Rector head on, "Oh, want a piece of me?" Rector said as he blocked all three sabers at once as they all came down going to hit him.

One mooger charged him from the side as he was fighting off the other moogers and the mooger attacking from the side slashed Rector in his side Rector yelled in pain but kicked the mooger in the gut.

Then another mooger attacked him from the side and succeeded in slashing Rector from his legs to his upper chest Rector fell down on the deck but he quickly jumped back up and actually picked up the mooger that slashed his other side off the boat, "I will kill you all!" Rector screamed as he turned back to the other three moogers.

Two of the three moogers charged Rector and made him block their blows then the third one slid on the floor underneath all of them and slashed Rector's upper body; Rector staggered back a few steps then he got himself back together, "It'll take more than that to beat me!" Rector said as he did a flying kick at one of the moogers.

The mooger flew back into one of the walls and got impaled on a spear the other two moogers looked at each other when that happened, "Going to continue this fight?" Rector said as he held his right hand out and pointing at them with his index finger.

The moogers just charged Rector and were getting in some slashes in on him but he expertly blocked most of the shots with his saber; Rector jumped up and over the two moogers and slashed them from behind! "Check-mate." Rector said as he stood their as the two moogers blew up.

Then he turned around and began making plans with Octoroo.

Back at the Shiba house Emily was reading to Ji who was still knocked out and lying on a bed, "The End." Emily said as she closed up a book about Santa giving out presents on Christmas night.

Then Ji leaned up in his bed, "Emily? What's going on? Ooo, my head hurts." Ji asked/said as he began to rub the side of his head.

"You where hurt bad, but now I think you might be getting better!" Emily said as she rubbed his back while sitting in a chair next to him.

Then Antonio came in, "Hey guys where are you all? I'm back!" Antonio said as he cheerfully walked in and began to look around for his friends.

"Hey we've been wondering where you've been!" Mike said as he walked out of Kevin's room. "Kevin is a little beat up right now and so is Ji. So me, Jayden and Emily have been taking care of them." Mike continued as they walked into Kevin's room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Watch out for the next chapter! And don't forget (my little sis is making me say this) to vote for Alex Hartman for your favorite actor on the KCA's on nick . com!<strong>_


	12. Xandred's Revenge

**A/N: Okay, here's the next chapter, sorry it took me a long time to update, but I've been having writers block on this story so I put it on hold for a while, but now I'm back with another chapter!**

* * *

><p>Mia got up off the floor and looked around wondering where was everybody, "Where is everybody?" Mia asked then she began to look around the Shiba house.<p>

Mia walked until she reached Kevin's room, "Thank goodness I found you!" Mia exclaimed as she saw Kevin Mike and Antonio.

Kevin quickly sat up and screamed out Mia's name! "MIA! YOU MORON!" Kevin screamed as he jumped up out of bed, but Mike and Antonio pulled him back down in bed.

"Hey Mike, where is Jayden?" Antonio asked as he looked at Mike.

"NO! He's gone!" Mike yelled as he looked around the room.

Before Mia, Mike, or Antonio could run out of the room looking for Jayden; Jayden came into the room, "Hey guys." Jayden said as he put his thumbs in his pockets looking at each of them in the face.

"Hi Jayden." Mia said as she looked at Jayden with dreamy eyes.

Meanwhile in the netherworld on the boat. "So noodle-face, have you come up with a plan yet?" Rector asked as he curled his hand up into a fist.

"Ooo-ah-ooo! I'm trying weirdo, but I just can't think of anything right now!" Octoroo replied as he held a book up in the air above his head.

Rector turned his head to look at Octoroo, "You're pathetic." Rector said with venom in his voice.

"Ooo-ah-ooo! I've got an idea! Let's send Desouler to go mega and fight the rangers like that! They wouldn't expect that!" Octoroo exclaimed as he threw the book on his table.

Rector thought for a moment then he answered with distain and venom in his voice, "I like the idea, do it."

"Ooo-ah-ooo! Okay!" Octoroo replied then he turned his back to Rector so he could go get Desouler to attack the human world.

After Octoroo went to go get Desouler, Xandred came aboard! "I'm gonna take care of you once and for all!" Xandred exclaimed as he pulled his saber out of its scabberd and then he pointed his saber at Rector.

"Please Xandred; I can take you down without breaking a sweat." Rector said as he pulled out his saber and held it down at the floor.

Xandred put his left palm of his hand in front of his face then he pointed his palm at Rector and when Xandred did that chains came out of his hand and tied around Rector! "Now you die!" Xandred exclaimed as he swung his saber in the air and then he swung it at on Rector's throat!

Meanwhile at the Shiba house the gap sensor went off! "Oh great! And you guys aren't ready yet!" Mike exclaimed, then Jayden ran out of the room and back into the living room.

"The park!" Jayden exclaimed after he opened up the halo-map on the table.

Then they all went to battle, some of the rangers limped out of the Shiba house to go battle. When all of the rangers got to the park they saw Desouler had already gone mega! "I told you rangers that I have ever lasting life!" Desouler exclaimed as he looked down at the rangers through his fiery eyes.

"SAMURAIZERS! GO, GO SAMURAI!" All of the rangers exclaimed as they pulled out their phones and drew their symbols in the air then smacked the symbols.

Then the Samurai Rangers all threw their spin swords in the air then they knelt down on the ground while placing their folding zords on the ground.

"Lion folding zord." Jayden exclaimed as he drew a symbol over his mini folding zord to make it big.

"Bear folding zord." Mike exclaimed as he drew a symbol over his mini folding zord to make it big.

"Dragon folding zord." Kevin exclaimed as he drew a symbol over his mini folding zord to make it big.

"Ape folding zord." Emily exclaimed as she drew a symbol over her mini folding zord to make it big.

"Turtle folding zord." Mia exclaimed as she drew a symbol over her mini folding zord to make it big.

"Mega mode power!" All of the rangers exclaimed at once as they jumped up in the air as their zords went big, and they grabbed their spin swords that were in the air, then they all went into their zords, folded up their mega blades, and put them in slots on the things in front of them.

Jayden drew a symbol in the air and smacked it with his samuraizer and said, "Zords combine." Then all of the zords went together to make the megazord.

"Samurai Rangers we are united!" All of the Samurai Rangers exclaimed.

"We're taking you down weirdo!" Mike exclaimed as the Megazord pulled out its shield and saber.

* * *

><p><strong>EN: That's chapter twelve! Only one or two more chapters left to go! Or maybe more, who knows what's gonna happen when I'm writing something!**


	13. RPM Returns

"You take me down? Ha, what kind of a joke is that?" Desouler exclaimed as he pulled out his flail.

"Don't get too cocky." Jayden said to Mike while looking straight ahead at Desouler.

Desouler cocked his head to the right, "What are you waiting for? Christmas?" Desouler asked as he began to slowly walk towards the MegaZord that was standing still pointing its saber in its right hand at him while holding its shield in the other.

Mike looked over at Jayden, "Don't worry Jayden, I'm just little more confident this time then the last time we fought him in a Mega battle." Mike said then he turned his head to look at Desouler again.

"This is taking too long!" Desouler screamed then he charged the MegaZord!

"Katana Power!" Jayden yelled then the MegaZord slashed Desouler but it had no affect on him!

"Petty rangers!" Desouler yelled as he hit the MegaZord with his flail.

The MegaZord stumbled back a few steps. "Jayden, what are we going to do?" Kevin asked Jayden as he and the other rangers even Jayden back up to their Megablades because when Desouler hit them they all flew back away from their Megablades.

"Katana power!" Jayden yelled again and the MegaZord slashed Desouler again, but it was no use!

"My turn!" Desouler yelled then he jumped up in the air, quickly flew around the MegaZord then he hit the MegaZord with his flail from behind sending the MegaZord flying down to the ground flat on its face.

"This isn't good." Emily said as Desouler picked up the MegaZord way over its head and then he threw them back into the ground.

Then they heard something coming fast, "What is it?" Mia asked as she looked around in the cockpit.

"Street Saber!" A voice yelled then they saw another MegaZord come out of nowhere and knock Desouler off his feet!

"Whoa, what is that?" Antonio asked himself as he watched the High Octane MegaZord knock Desouler off his feet.

Then the Samurai MegaZord got up off the ground, "Scott? Is this like the third time you visited us?" Jayden asked as he and the Samurai MegaZord looked over at the RPM Rangers and their MegaZord.

"Hey, can't friends visit each other a lot?" Scott asked as he turned the High Octane Megazord around to face the Samurai MegaZord.

Then a bunch of fire balls hit both MegaZords sending them to the ground! "Ha, you let your guard down and I seized the moment and took you petty rangers out!" Desouler yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Jayden what do we do?" Mia asked as she looked over at Jayden.

"I-I-I, I don't know Mia." Jayden replied as he looked back over at her.

Kevin turned to face Jayden, "Jayden, I know this is not the best time but could you please move out of the way for a minute so I can tell Mia something?" Kevin asked.

"Sure." Jayden replied then he quickly backed away from his Megablade.

"Mia, I-I love you!" Kevin exclaimed as he looked down at the floor then he looked back up at her.

"Oh Kev, I love you too, but only as a friend." Mia replied as she looked at Kevin.

"Well, I can still love you, even though you don't love me back!" Kevin exclaimed then he turned back to his Megablade and Jayden ran back up to his while looking at Mia knowing that he also loved her, but he wasn't sure she loved him back though.

Then Desouler picked up the Samurai MegaZord and threw it on top of the High Octane Megazord! "It's time for you rangers to meet your maker!" Desouler exclaimed then he began making a huge fireball in his mouth.

"Uh-Oh." Emily said with a gulp.

"Mike, make sure you take care of Emily when we get out of this mess!" Scott yelled to Mike from his MegaZord to the Samurai MegaZord.

"Don't worry, I will!" Mike yelled back as he ran over to Emily and stood by her.


End file.
